beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
You Don't Do Mixed Bathing?
|japtitle = 混浴、しませんか? Konyoku, shimasen ka? |episode = 57B |airdate = March 4, 2012 |chapters = N/A |previousepisode = Episode 56 Betrayal? (Part A) The Men's Turn...? (Part B) |nextepisode = Episode 58 Akumano Academy Has Opened |opening = Only you -Kimi to no Kizuna- |ending = Shōjo Traveler }} is part B of episode 57 of the Beelzebub anime. You Don't Eat Manjū? is part A of episode 57. Summary Hilda wins a lottery, and wins a ticket to an onsen where Oga's family and her enjoy a relaxing bath. Oga, Beel, and Hilda bond a little bit while Furuichi thinks he has a chance to see a woman naked in the mixed hot spring bath. Plot While buying mackerel for the family, Hilda enters a shopping lottery. She wins first prize and tells this to Oga family. Tatsumi and Beelzebub return home and are told of the great news. Hilda reveals that she won tickets to a 5-person onsen trip and the family is overjoyed. Misaki reveals more to Oga that the entire family wi'll spend one night at a high-class Japanese inn and children come for free (basically, Mom, Dad, Tatsumi, Misaki, Hilda and Beel all get go to the onsen). She tells her brother that he should be happy to have a capable "wife". Oga's father cries tears of joy and admits that when his son brought in his "wife" (Hilda) and "child" (Beel), he thought the family would be spell doomed. He turns to Oga and gives him a thumbs up, along with telling him "good job!". Soon, Oga's mother, Misaki, Beel and even Hilda do the same. His enthusiatic father decides that they all go to the onsen, and proclaims that tonight they all bathe ''together ''(basically Oga, Hilda, Beel, Misaki and parents bathe together ''naked ''in the same bath). Tatsumi is shocked after hearing that, and his father literally rips off his own shirt and Misaki laughs. They finally arrive to the inn and say it is a nice place. Oga's parents and Misaki once again say good job to him. Hilda, trying to look happy, replies: "Um, right". They are greeted by the innkeeper, who introduces herself as Wakaokami. She shows them to their rooms (one for Misaki and parents take, and one fore Tatsumi, Hilda and Beelzebub). She informs them that dinner will be served at 7 pm. Oga's father relaxes and Beelzebub climbs up on a pile of tatamis and Hilda praises the young demon, while she orders Oga to make a pile like those in his room. Meanwhile, Furuichi is skiing on the snow and attempts to hit on some girls. However, he doesn't get his chance, as Alaindelon appears before him and splits and transports him somewhere. Back in the onsen, the family has eaten their dinner and Oga's parents are drunk from drinking sake. Misaki tells Tatsumi that she'll look after their parents, and tells him to head to the bath. Oga, Beelzebub and Hilda go to the bath. Outside the inn, Furuichi is transported to the same onsen the Oga family is staying and yells what's going on. Oga and Beel head to the men's bath before Hilda tells not to let Beel get a cold. Furuichi, acting dramatic, notice's the mixed bath. Oga asks Hilda if they had any onsens in the Demon World. Hilda explains that there were much better in demon standards and were also demonic, which creeps Oga out. Tatsumi asks about Hilda's family. She explains that she has parents, but for Demon maidservants they do not have families like humans. Oga states that it will be a problem when Beelzebub grows up to destroy the Human world. Hilda hears this and remembers when Oga stated that Beelzebub is no threat to the Human world as his is the baby's parent. It starts to snow Tatsumi and Hilda bond after that. It begins to snow. Hilda leaves the bath as she starts to feel light headed. Furuichi, in the mix bath, hears the conversation and notices a silhouette figure behind a rock and believes is Hilda. He then tries to see the nude demon, only to see a bathing Wakaokami, much to his great dismay and screams after seeing her. Tatsumi hears the scream and realizes it's Furuichi. Oga's father (who is gotten out of his drunken stupor) comes to bathe with him, but is distraught when he decides to get out. Later that night, Oga, Beel and Hilda are sleeping comfortably while Furuichi is against the wall with Alaindelon covered in a blanket. He then asks himself why he's even in this episode (breaking the fourth wall in the process). Alaindelon talks in his sleep and says "Takayuki... Not there". Furuichi yells at a sleeping Alaindelon to stop dreaming weird things. Next episode preview Oga tells Furuichi to get happy as Ishiyama High has been rebuilt. Furuichi checks if it was the one he destroyed with Tōjō. Oga thinks about preparing to leave Saint Ishiyama Academy, but Furuichi stops him, realizing the school has been renamed Akumano Academy. After Oga introduces the next episode, Furuichi starts to worry that Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division is coming back to attack them. Oga confirms this and tells starts to prepare for the final battle with Baby Beel. Characters in order of appearance #Hilda #Oga's Mother #Oga's Father #Misaki Oga #Tatsumi Oga #Beelzebub IV #Wakaokami #Takayuki Furuichi #Alaindelon #Nāga (flashback) #Aoi Kunieda (flashback) #Lamia (flashback) Navigation Category:Episodes